


Sisters

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlia sacrificata [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Incest, Love/Hate, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 58. Odiare una persona dal primo sguardo.Gamora/Nebula





	Sisters

Sisters

Si poteva dire che l’avesse odiata al primo sguardo.

Non pensava potesse accadere, ma era andata proprio così. ‘Sua sorella’ l’aveva odiata al primo sguardo.

Non solo perché suo padre preferiva, non solo perché era la migliore.

Nebula non amava perdere, e Gamora vinceva sempre. I primi tempi Gamora si era detto che il motivo fosse quello.

Però, man mano che crescevano, Gamora capiva più a fondo Nebula. Erano state legate dal destino.

Non solo perché entrambe scelte da Thanos, risparmiate per essere le sue figlie, per rimanere accanto a lui finito il ‘genocidio’ di metà universo.

La consapevolezza era scattata proprio mentre i loro sguardi s’intrecciavano nuovamente, come quella prima volta, mentre Nebula come al solito rifiutava la mano della sorella, tesa per poterla aiutare.

Gamora aveva capito che Nebula la odiava perché… si amavano. Si erano odiate-amate sin dal primo secondo, quando ancora erano due semplici bambini spaventate, pronte a tramutarsi in due assassine.


End file.
